It's Written In The Stars
by TARDIS1039
Summary: Mystery Inc investigates a meteor crash which turns out to be an alien spaceship that contains Amber, a runaway alien that Scooby falls in love with. Watch as they form an emotional, out of this world bond as Mystery Inc faces something that they've never faced before. (A alternative Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders story).
1. Candle in the Wind

**Hello and welcome to an original Scooby-Doo story! Now this story is a 'what-if' situation in a sense, an alternate history that links to one of my favourite Scooby-Doo movies: Scooby-Doo! and the Alien Invaders. So anyway I don't own Scooby-Doo or any respective characters from that franchises (And if any other franchises are mentioned, they are also owned by their respective owners), any original characters are of course owned and created by yours truly. Also there was originally songs from Elton John in this story but it's at risk of this story being removed. I'm only doing this to get them certain people off my back but the true version will be available on DeviantART and possibly Archive of Our Own, so enjoy!**

Far across space, 2.537 million light years to be precise, lived the Andromeda Galaxy which is close to the Milky Way. All was peaceful and quiet in space until a ship emerged out of the Andromeda Galaxy, puffs of exhaust smoking out of the ship. The ship was very basic and not really a big spaceship but more of an escape pod, a sleek teardrop design with alien inscriptions etched into the metal.

Suddenly a flash of light illuminated from the ship and before you know it, it disappeared from sight. A sign that the little escape pod had enter light speed.

Meanwhile on Earth in the small town of Coolsville, Ohio, a 1960's era panel van which is painted a medium blue with a distinctive horizontal green stripe around the van, adorn with two orange flowers also known as The Mystery Machine was driving in the empty streets of Coolsville. Inside the Mystery Machine sat four teens: Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley and Shaggy Rogers and in the back was their Great Dane, Scooby-Doo. They had just gotten back after a mystery concerning some specter that was haunting an abandoned mansion just a few kilometres out of town. They found it a cakewalk as the specter turned out to the only person they encountered, which was the creepy janitor. They past the time during the long drive to listen to a CD that Scooby picked out, which was _**Candle in the Wind**_.

After the song had ended, Shaggy lunged over the seats and paused the CD, much to the dismay of the others.

"Why did you pause it Shag?" Fred wondered.

"Reah, rhy?" Scooby frowned, folding his arms.

"Man, I was like wondering how long is it to the diner? Solving mysteries really puts up an appetite!" Shaggy wondered.

"Not long, Shaggy" Fred replied.

"With all the diners you've been to… I thought you'd remember all of them by now" Daphne said.

"Exactly, like, with all the diners I've been to… I never remember where they are!" Shaggy laughed.

"Well, there's always the Malt Shop" Velma said.

"We were there yesterday, Velma, I kind of want to go to different places" Daphne said.

"Like, can we just decide!? My stomach's killing me, man!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Reah, rine roo!" Scooby whined.

Suddenly a beam of light shot down from the sky, blinding most of Mystery Inc. The light blinded them so much that the Mystery Machine swerved out of control and crashed into a fire hydrant but fortunately no damage was done to the van but it did leave Mystery Inc dazed.

"Jeepers! What was that?" Daphne wondered, getting out of the Mystery Machine.

"A comet perhaps? Or a meteor? But I've never seen one that bright…" Velma said, looking at the sky.

Shaggy and Scooby exited the Mystery Machine through the back doors, their eyes swirling around. They were so dazed that they almost tripped over each other.

"Hey gang, it looks like whatever blinded fast landed nearby…" Fred said, pointing down the street.

"Like, you want to go towards the light?" Shaggy asks as Fred, Daphne and Velma headed down the street.

"Yes." Fred replied.

"Aw man… come on, Scoob" Shaggy said as he followed Fred and the girls.

Mystery Inc didn't travel far, they only travelled a couple of miles or so. They travelled to the nearby park where no one was in sight, not even a biker or someone walking their dog at night. It was deadly silent apart of the slight hissing that came from a crater in the middle of the park.

"Gang, over here!" Velma called out to the others as she spotted the crater.

They proceeded with caution to the crater. Fred had to stop Shaggy and Scooby from going further into the crater by grabbing their collars. Velma quickly adjusted her glasses to see what was in the crater and what it was mystified the Gang.

In the crater was a spaceship, a alien spaceship. Sleek design and unrecognisable markings on the side definitely confirmed that the ship isn't from Earth.

"Jeepers, is that what I think it is?" Daphne pondered.

"Yes, it is" Velma answered.

"Let's check it out, gang" Fred exclaimed. Velma stopped him before he could make it into the crater.

"Wait Fred, there might be radiation radiating from that thing…" Velma said.

Velma suddenly grabbed a Dosimeter and leaned in closer to the spaceship, hoping to scan for radiation. The numbers on the Dosimeter stuck firmly to zero.

"Velma, like, what are you doing?" Shaggy whimpered, hiding behind Fred.

"Detecting for radiation but that's strange…" Velma answered.

"Rhat's range?" Scooby wondered, also hiding behind Fred.

"There's no radiation here apparently. I've checked the batteries and it seemed fine last week…" Velma continued, confused by the readings of the Dosimeter.

Velma moved closer to the spaceship until she found her way to the markings on the side. She moved her hand slowly towards the metal. Shaggy and Scooby hid themselves so that they couldn't see what would happen to Velma. Velma finally touched the hull of the spaceship but she wasn't zapped or burned, nothing really happened.

"Guys, you can come closer… it seems safe, I think" Velma assured to the Gang.

Fred and Daphne walked over to the spaceship, leaving Shaggy and Scooby on the edge of the crater.

"I think it'd be safer for Scoob and I if we stayed here…" Shaggy said.

"Reah" Scooby agreed.

"Come on you two, there's nothing to be scared of…" Fred reassured.

"Nuh-huh, no way!" Shaggy exclaimed, simultaneously shaking heads with Scooby.

"Ro ray!" Scooby repeated.

Daphne rolled her eyes and fished a box of Scooby Snacks from out of her bag and started to shake it around, trying to tempt Scooby. "Scooby? Would you come over here for a Scooby Snack?"

Scooby pondered for a moment, rubbing his chin with his paw. He eventually raised his eyebrow.

"Rwo?" Scooby asked.

Daphne rolled her eyes again and fished out two Scooby Snacks from the box.

"Deal" Daphne said, throwing the Snacks over to the Great Dane.

Scooby caught the Scooby Snacks with his tongue, Shaggy attempted to get a bite before Scooby rolled his tongue back into his mouth, giving a cheeky smirk to Shaggy. Scooby started to stand up straight, like a show dog.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby exclaimed with glee.

Scooby began to wonder confidently over to the spaceship. Shaggy remained where he was, folding his arms but eventually decided to follow behind Scooby.

"Like, why isn't there any Shaggy Snacks?" Shaggy mumbled.

Velma knelt down to examine some of the markings on the ship while Fred, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy stood over her. Scooby, meanwhile, was sniffing the front of the spaceship, which looked was a window frosted with ice. Scooby leaned in closer to sniff the window but all of a sudden, it started opening. Scooby jumped back, startled.

"Ruh?" Scooby exclaimed.

A type of gas or frost or steam started to blast out of any bit of the window, trying to free it open. It was loud enough to alert the rest of the gang.

"Scooby! What did you do!?" Velma wondered worryingly.

"Rit rust ropened!" Scooby explained.

The gas finally stopped bursting out of the spaceship and the entire window started to fold into the spaceship.

"Can we leave now?" Shaggy murmured, his legs shaking.

Everyone ignored him as the window had disappeared into the ship. For awhile, nothing happened. Just a black space of nothingness. Scooby got curious and started moving towards the spaceship which confused everyone.

"Scooby, get back here!" Daphne barked.

Scooby ignored her and moved closer to the ship. He peeked inside the ship, he could barely see anything but he could tell that there was buttons and switches. But then a figure emerged from the darkness, it didn't look human nor did it look very alien like.

It was a Golden Retriever.

Scooby got startled from the sudden appearance from the dog and stepped back from it. The Golden Retriever groggily opens it's eyes but then it started to wobble and eventually starts to pass out. Scooby manages to catch the Golden Retriever in his arms before it could hit the dirt. The Golden Retriever manages to open it's eyes to catch a glimpse of Scooby and briefly smiled at him before passing out again.

"It's a-It's a dog…" Shaggy muttered, flabbergasted.

Fred knelt down to where Scooby was.

"How did he get in a spaceship?" Fred wondered.

"Rhe..." Scooby quickly corrected.

Fred quickly glimpsed at the Golden Retriever and realised it's gender.

"Oh sorry, I mean… how did she get in a spaceship?" Fred asked again, a little embarrassed.

"For once… I have no idea" Velma stated.

"Shouldn't we alert the police or something?" Daphne wondered.

"Ro ray… re ran't reave her!" Scooby said.

"Scoob is right, the police won't even believe us… I think it's better if we take her to our place and think of something later" Fred said.

Fred turned to Scooby. "Scoob, I need to take her into the Mystery Machine…"

Scooby quickly shook his head. "I ran ro rit…"

Fred raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

Scooby nodded.

"Ok then, I'm going to help you get her on your back" Fred said.

"Rokay"

Fred took the Golden Retriever from Scooby's paws and laid her down on Scooby's back.

"Shaggy, make sure she doesn't fall off…" Fred ordered as he ran off with Daphne and Velma to get the Mystery Machine.

"Right.." Shaggy reluctantly agreed.

Shaggy placed his hand on the Golden Retriever's back as he and Scooby cautiously walked over to the Mystery Machine which had parked near the main entrance of the park. Scooby could feel that the Golden Retriever was slipping in and out of unconsciousness as he felt her head move around but then falling back on his back. Fred got out of the Mystery Machine to open the back doors and moved the Golden Retriever from Scooby's back and carefully slid her into the Mystery Machine. Scooby and Shaggy jumped in the back and Scooby quickly rushed to the Golden Retriever's side as the Mystery Machine started moving. The Golden Retriever again regained consciousness and looked at Scooby.

"Rey, rang rin rhere… rou're roing ro re rokay" Scooby reassured to the Golden Retriever.

The Golden Retriever leaned in closer to Scooby and muttered something, muttered something that Scooby couldn't understand. Before he could ask what she said, she passed out again.

"Like, what did she say, Scoob?" Shaggy wondered.

"I ron't rnow…" Scooby muttered.

 **I'll end it there. Tune in for another chapter which will be soon (hopefully).**

 **Coming up will be updates to: This, The Road Slackers, Marvel vs Cartoon Network: Infinite Fate and of course, the Civil War saga!**

 **Stay tuned for more new stories/crossovers in the future!**

 **This is TARDIS1039, signing off.** _ **Allons-y!**_


	2. Rocket Man

**Welcome back. Last time, Mystery Inc come across an alien spaceship which contained a female Golden Retriever who had a tendency to black out. So Mystery Inc take her back to their place to take care of her. So let's continue with the story, shall we?**

 **(Note: Bold Italics means someone is speaking in an alien language)**

 **(AMBER's POV)**

" _Come back this instant!"_

" _No! I hate you! YOU WON'T LET ME DO ANYTHING!"_

Everything was a blur. I felt sick. I felt dizzy.

Where did I land?

More importantly, who saved me? At least I think I was being saved… Well he did say that I was going to be okay.

I groggily opened my eyes. I was instantly blinded by light. I quickly darted my eyes away from the light, trying to get my retinas to get back into focus. I opened my eyes again cautiously and looked around my surroundings but I could hear people talking over me.

"She's waking up…"

"She seems to be ok now, Scoob"

I could understand what they were saying. I knew being taught the Earth-Language would come in handy sometime.

"Rare rou rure rhe's rokay?"

That voice. I recognised that voice. It belonged to that being who saved me and the first face I saw. I quickly snapped my eyes open.

And I saw the strangest aliens I've ever seen.

I've seen aliens with lots of eyes and aliens with lots of limbs, sometimes both. But these aliens looked so different.

There were five of them, four all had pinkish skin, hair only on top of their head in a variety of colours (one had tiny hairs on his chin for some reason) and the clothing they wore was very colourful ranging from greens, whites, purples and oranges. There was a short one who looked rather odd from the rest. He was brown, had a tail, had several distinctive black spots on his upper body, including a massive one on his back. Unlike the others, he didn't wear any clothing. He only wore some sort of neck brace with a diamond dangling from it.

How strange…

The aliens didn't say anything or do anything. They just stared. The one in orange was adjusting something she had on her face. Shouldn't they be scared of me or something?

I was held in a smallish room, it looked quite messy but clean enough to walk around in. A bed was shoved in the corner with untidy sheets. I sat on this weird mat of some kind, it had a ring surrounding it and it was actually pretty comfortable.

As much as I was fascinated by these strange beings, I was actually pretty scared. As soon as I saw them, I backed up against the wall. The aliens looked worried, the short one decided to wander closer to me.

" _ **Who are you? Where am I?"**_ I asked, panicky but for some strange reason everyone exchanged looks like they didn't understand me.

"Rey, rey… rake rit reasy. Re rean rou ro rarm…" The short one tried to calm me down.

It was that voice again. The same voice coming out of that strange being. I managed to take a breath and calmed myself down but I was still scared and the short one could tell.

"Rit's rokay. Re ron't rarm rou, rou ran rust rus" He reassured.

I felt myself being more at ease. His words are so soothing for some reason.

"Where did you come from?" The orange one asked.

"Why are you here?" The purple one asked.

"Like, have you come to take over the world?" The one with the chin hair wondered, cowering behind the white one.

All these questions… I felt pressured. I felt frightened. The short one immediately stood in front of me and the other aliens.

"Rop rit! Rou're raring rer!" He barked.

I was utterly shocked, a mere stranger was protecting me?

Everyone looked at me and saw that I look frightened by the fact that lowered myself and my nervous facial expressions.

"Sorry" Everyone apologised.

I couldn't say anything back due to the language barrier so I nervously smiled at them. My smile somehow interested the orange one.

"Wait… can you understand what we're saying?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Wow…" The orange one exclaimed.

"Well I'm Fred and this is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and…" The white one introduced himself, pointing at the others with their appropriate names.

"Scooby-Doo!" The short one introduced himself, interrupting the one that called himself Fred. Scooby puffed out his chest when he introduced himself to make himself look confident. I giggled a little but I hid it so well that no one really noticed.

"Scooby's the one that caught you before you fainted and looked after you on the way here" Shaggy said.

"Yeah, he's a real hero" Daphne said.

Scooby puffed his chest again. I merely smiled at him.

Then the other four left the room that we were in suddenly. I don't why, I turned to Scooby for the answers.

"Rhey'll re rack, rhey're riscussing rhat ro ro rith rou… I rhink" Scooby said.

My eyes widened with fear. Discussing what to do with me? What are they going to do with me?

"Ro, ro… rhey're rot roing ro rurt rou… rhey're rot rike rhat" Scooby reassured, obviously noticing the fear in my eyes.

Oh that's a relief.

"Rey, rhat's rour rame?" Scooby suddenly wondered.

I told Scooby my name but like everything else I said, he looked confused.

"Hmm… rhat rabout rif I rave rou ran Rearth rame? Rot rhat I ron't rike rour rusual rame ror ranything..." Scooby suggested.

"Earth... name?" I croaked. Scooby looked surprised.

"Roh, rou ro reak Renglish..." Scooby said, a surprised yet happy tone in his voice.

I shaked my hand side-to-side.

"Hmm… row rabout Ramber?" Scooby said.

"Amber?" I repeated.

"Reah, rit ruits the rolour rof rour rur" Scooby said.

Amber? Hah, I like it.

But wait a minute… did he say fur?

I immediately gazed at a mirror that was opposite to me. I saw something reflect back at me, it stood right where I was standing. I tried moving my head and surprisingly, the thing in the mirror did the same thing.

Is that really me?

What am I?

I looked like Scooby in a way but very, very different...

I had golden-brown fur (as Scooby described it was the colour of amber, like the name he gave me), a black nose and black eyes. I had these strange floppy things on the sides of my head, I shook my head around and they just flopped everywhere. I looked behind me to find a tail that slightly wagged without me telling it too.

Strange…

I put my hand (or should I say paws…) against the mirror to confirm that this strange thing was indeed me. I then noticed this strange necklace on me. I examined it, my new paws had trouble holding the damn thing. It was a strange symbol, a metal circle with a line in the middle with two smaller lines at the bottom, connecting it to the line in the middle.

Of course! It's the Chameleon Brace! It must've changed me into the thing I am now before I crashed! But it could also translate my language for the aliens I meet and vice versa. So why couldn't Scooby understand me?

"Rou rokay?" Scooby wondered, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked at myself in the mirror, observing my new body. I'm starting to warm up to it despite the weird floppy things on the side of my head and the paws. I smiled and turned to Scooby.

"Amber…" I murmured.

Scooby smiled. "Rice ro reet rou, Ramber"

Suddenly Shaggy peeped his head through the doorway.

"Scooby, can we talk to you for a minute?"

Scooby turned to me.

"Ron't rorry, I'll re rack rin a rinute…" Scooby assured.

I nodded. Scooby then exited the room with Shaggy.

What are they going to do with me?

 **(SCOOBY's POV)**

Shaggy and I exited his bedroom. The others were standing in the doorway.

"How is she, Scooby?" Daphne asked.

"Roping…" I replied.

"Oh poor thing, She's alone and so scared…" Daphne said.

"Like, what do we do?" Shaggy wondered.

"Well, we can't just abandon her, it'd be better if she stayed here" Fred answered..

"Yeah, like if we abandoned her, she could wage war on us!" Shaggy whimpered.

"I'm rure Ramber risn't rhe rar-raging rype…" I stated.

Everyone turned to me, exchanging looks.

"Amber?" Velma raised an eyebrow.

"Reah, rer real rame ras…ruh, ricky ro ray" I responded.

"So you gave her another name?" Fred wondered.

"Rell reah, rif she's raying…" I stated.

Suddenly I heard a familiar noise coming from Shaggy and I's bedroom.

Everyone turned to the music playing in the bedroom, in particular _Rocket Man_.

"I rhink Ramber round my RD rayer…" I said

Shaggy did his usual laugh. "Like, it's look like you and Amber have something in common…"

I turned back and entered the bedroom. As I entered, I saw Amber being very interested in my CD player. She turned her head in confusion to the sudden music that started playing.

"I ree rou round my RD rayer…" I said as I entered the room.

Amber turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"CD… player?"

"Reah, rit rays rusic…" I began to explain but Amber still had no idea what I was talking about.

"Rit's rome rorm rof rentertainment, romething ro reep rou rusy…" I continued to explain. Amber now had a better idea on what I was talking about.

"Rocket Man?" Amber wondered, questioning the music that was playing.

"Reah, rit's rone rof my ravourites… Rou ran rwitch rit rif rou rant, rust ress rhe rutton ron rhe ride" I said.

Amber examined the CD player for a minute but I eventually it pointed it out. She tried to press the button but I completely forgot that she never had paws before.

"Rere.. ret me" I offered.

Amber smiled at me. I pressed the button to the next song. It was a song I haven't heard before. I looked to Amber, she's seems interested in the song. I quickly flicked the song off before a bad word was said. Amber stared at me with confusion.

"Rorry… rad rord" I said, laughing awkwardly.

I could see that Amber was giggling at me but she was trying to hide it for some reason. I smiled awkwardly. Thank god Shaggy and the others walked in to break the ice.

"Like, are we interrupting something?" Shaggy wondered.

"Ro… I ras rust rowing Ramber my RD rayer, right Ramber?" I answered to which Amber nodded in reply.

"Anyway the gang and I have discussed about what to do with you…" Fred said to Amber, who are starting to look scared and turned to me.

"Scooby, is Amber alright?" Daphne asked.

"Re's a rit rared recause rhe rhinks rhat rou rare roing ro rurt rer…" I explained.

Fred looked shocked at my response.

"What!? No, no, no… we'll never hurt you, you're our guest!" Fred reassured.

"So we were wondering if you wanted to stay with us? It's the least we can do. After all you're alone and this planet is totally new to you…" Daphne offered.

Amber thought about it for a minute and ultimately smiled and nodded her head.

"Really, rou rant ro ray rith us?" I wondered.

Amber nodded again.

"Like, great! But no problem, where's she going to sleep?" Shaggy had made a good point.

All our faces dropped, we didn't think that one through nor did Amber. We all pondered for a minute then suddenly I had an idea.

"Rhe ran reep rin my red…" I suggested.

"Like, that's a good idea then Scoob and I can take the couch, it's our second bed anyway. Right, Scoob?" Shaggy agreed.

"Reah!" I laughed.

"How does that sound, Amber?" Velma questioned to Amber.

Amber smiled at me again and nodded again.

"It's settled then" Velma said, clapping her hands together.

As the rest of the gang said their 'goodnights' and their 'sleep wells' and went off to bed, I stayed and made my bed more comfortable for Amber.

"Raybe, I ran row rou raround Roolsville romorrow… rif rou rant" I suggested to Amber as I was patting the bed down.

"I… like that…" Amber croaked.

I smiled again. "Rood. Rell, rere's rour red" I showed her my bed, she was already familiar with it but it was nice to show her again.

Amber stepped inside and eventually made herself comfortable.

"Comfy…" Amber admired.

"I rhought rou'd rike rit… row rif rou reed re, I'll re rown rhe rall ron rhe reft, rokay?" I said.

Amber nodded.

"Roodnight" I said.

"Scooby?" Amber called out quietly as I was about to turn off the lightswitch.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you… for… everything" She said nervously.

I smiled.

"Ro roblem… Right, right Ramber..." I said.

I turned the lightswitch off and left the room, leaving the door just a crack. As I heading to the living room, I smiled to myself and felt a warm glow inside of me. I stopped and felt my heart skip a beat when I thought of Amber. I felt something, something I haven't felt in a long time.

I think I'm falling for this girl…

 **That's it. Tune in to see what happens next but it'll mainly involve Scooby and Amber walking around Coolsville.**

 **Coming up will be updates to: This, The Road Slackers, Marvel vs Cartoon Network: Infinite Fate and of course, the Civil War saga!**

 **Stay tuned for more new stories/crossovers in the future!**

 **This is TARDIS1039, signing off.** _ **Allons-y!**_


	3. Bennie and the Jets

**Welcome back. Last time, Amber had met Mystery Inc and had quite the attachment to Scooby. Mystery Inc asked Amber if she wanted to stay with them which she agreed. Anyway let's get on with it, shall we?**

 **(AMBER's POV)**

" _Don't you even think about it!"_

" _Don't you dare!"_

" _Come back here, child!"_

" _I WILL FIND YOU!"_

I woke, startled. I looked around. I was still in Scooby's bed, still in his house. I was breathing heavily. I felt hot. I felt frightened.

" _Keep a hold of yourself… it was just a dream"_ I thought to myself, trying to snap myself out of my frightened state.

I tried to get myself back to sleep again but whenever my eyes closed, I heard that voice again. I wanted to shake the voice away and forget about it. But it lingers in the back of my mind, like a predator ready to strike. I woke again, breathing heavily again.

I felt scared. Scared of my own thoughts.

" _Talk to someone about it…"_ I suggested to myself.

But to who? I know that Fred, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy were around but I felt nervous around them, enough to make me mute. But there was one person I could talk to…

" _Scooby…"_

Yes, exactly! I'll go see Scooby. He'll understand… I hope.

I slowly crept out of the room, opening the door as slowly as possible so I wouldn't wake anyone because the door was very creaky. I looked down the hallway. I know Scooby said if I needed him that he was down the hall and on the left, so I followed those directions exactly. Walking wasn't so difficult in this form as I was used to walking on all fours but I usually preferred to walk on two feet but for some strange reason, my new body couldn't stand up.

I reached the end of the hallway and peered to the left. It was a room that contained a couple of seats, the table was shoved aside to make room for the bed that sat in the middle but this bed looked weird, it was a couch but it was elongated to make way for the bed section. I saw Shaggy and Scooby sleeping on the bed. Scooby was sound asleep and had a blanket draped over him. He was on the side of the bed that was closest to me which meant Shaggy was the other side. I couldn't see his messy hair however mostly due to Scooby being in the way and it looked like Shaggy was covered himself with the blanket.

I approached Scooby cautiously. I hated to wake him up, he looked so peaceful where he was. I softly tapped his shoulder. Scooby remained undisturbed and asleep. I tapped him on the shoulder and slightly pushed him around with my front paws. Scooby eventually started to wake.

"Ruh…?" Scooby said, half-sleep and groggily.

He slowly opened his eyes, he eventually saw me in his eyeline. At first he didn't seem fazed but he suddenly widens his eyes and got a bit of a shock.

"Rikes!" Scooby exclaimed.

He quickly hid his face in the blanket. I mentally laughed at his reaction but on the outside, I was worried. I pulled back the blanket to check on him, pulling back the blanket revealed a scared Scooby, covering his eyes. He opened his eyes and saw that it was me and quickly went from scared to relieved, he slightly turned red.

"Roh, rit's rust rou Ramber…" Scooby said.

He quickly grew concerned after he saw my worried expression.

"Rhat's rong?"

"Bad… dr…" I struggled to answer. Earth language is a lot harder to pronounce than what it looks like.

"Rad ream?" Scooby finished.

I nodded.

"Rou rure rou're ralright?" Scooby wondered.

I was tempted to nod again but instead I looked down at the floor and shook my head. I felt a tear come down from my face. Scooby quickly got out of bed and pulled me into an embrace.

"Rey, rey, rit's rokay…" Scooby's embrace was warm. I felt safe with him. I felt protected. He always had the answers, he always knew the right thing to say. I quickly sobbed into his shoulder.

"Rust've really rared rou…" Scooby said.

It did scare me, Scooby. I was scared that my past was going back to haunt me.

"Ret's ro rin rhe ritchen…" Scooby suggested.

So I followed him into the kitchen, eager to know why going to a kitchen would help me with my dream but I trusted him. It's strange, I never seem to trust people when I first meet them, it would normally take a month or so before I can trust someone but with Scooby, he seemed different.

Was it because…?

No… No, it can't be… I literally just met him yesterday.

Scooby led me towards a rectangular metal box of some kind, there were a few pictures and pieces of paper stuck on to the metal box by a primitive form of magnets. Scooby then proceeded to open the metal box and a sudden bright light emitted from inside the box, it was bright enough to slightly irritate my eyes, especially at this time at night. Scooby grabbed a container from the box and then shut the door. He then poured white liquid to a glass that he grabbed in one of the cupboards and I immediately recognized it as milk. It was curious that Scooby put the glass of milk into another metal box which was placed on the counter. Scooby pressed a few buttons on the box and it emitted an orange light and the glass of milk started rotating around… By itself!

I stared at the rotating glass of milk in awe.

"What is that?" I wondered.

Scooby seemed a bit confused when I said that. Almost like he didn't know what to say.

"Rit's a ricrorave… Rou reat rood rith rit…" Scooby answered, in a tone that says 'how come you don't know what this is?'.

"In...tere...sting" I murmured, slightly embarrassed from my lack of vocab.

"Rait… rou ron't rave ricrowaves ron rou rlanet?" Scooby pondered.

I shook my head.

"Row rou ro reat rup rour rood?"

I thought about that for a moment but I couldn't seem to remember… My memory must've been effected from the crash. So I shrugged my shoulders.

The 'microwave', as Scooby called, stopped rotating and started to beep. Scooby immediately took the glass of milk out of it and handed it to me.

"Rink rhis… rit'll relp rou reep" Scooby said.

I grabbed the warm milk with my paw. It was bit hard to grasp at first so I ended up using both of my front paws. I poured the milk into my mouth, it wasn't hot so it didn't burn my tongue but the milk gave me a warm feeling inside my body. It made feel more relaxed, I felt instantly better. I felt so relaxed that my eyes were starting to droop and I started to feel tired.

Wow, the milk does help you go to sleep! Who knew?

Before you know it, Scooby was lowering me into his bed and made sure that I was in a comfortable position before he left me to sleep.

And it was the best sleep I've had in ages.

 **(SCOOBY's POV)**

In the morning, everyone awoke very slowly with Shaggy being the last one to awaken. Amber and I left the house pretty early because Velma would usually talk about local mysteries during breakfast and I don't want to be dragged into a mystery.

At least not today.

As we're walking through the suburbs, Amber would look around at everything from the flowers in the gardens to the clouds in the sky. Amber would also freak out at the occasional kid trying to pet her, I assured her that this was a normal thing. Eventually she let the second kid that walked past pet her but it was very reluctantly, she clearly didn't like the way the kid was rubbing her head in a rough way.

After the five minute walk from the house, we reach the town centre. It was pretty packed for 8 in the morning, the streets full of wandering adults, teens and children which makes sense as it was in the middle of school break but I expected them to be inside sleeping in or playing on their Playstations. But everyone was mingling with each other.

Then I started to notice banners around town and posters placed in every store, every building and every pole. It had a picture of fireworks and had **COOLSVILLE GUY FAWKES FESTIVAL** printed in an eye-popping font below the fireworks.

Oh, of course! It's November the 3rd, two days before the Guy Fawkes Festival! How could I forget? It has the best music, the best fireworks and most importantly the best food! Ranging from Fireworks Whizzpoppers (which had popping candy in it) to Fawkes Fizz, a range of drinks only available at the Festival. The Gang has always been interested in going but there is always a mystery involving the Ghost of Guy Fawkes ('summoned' by the fireworks in some way) or a fireworks related monster. But maybe this year will be different… maybe I could bring Amber along? Or will she be freaked out by the fireworks?

Suddenly I heard a faint growling noise, I had no idea where it was coming from. I got such a fright from it that I jumped onto a pole that was nearby.

"Rikes!" I exclaimed suddenly.

The suddenness of me jumping onto the pole also made Amber jump and quickly stare at me. I felt embarrassed. Out of all the people that I would be scared of a monster in front of, Amber wasn't one of them.

"What's… wrong?" Amber asked.

"Rere's a ronster rearby!" I answered, gripping at the pole tighter.

Suddenly the growling comes back again. I jerk my head around to try and find the monster. It sounded quite close. Then I heard the last thing that I ought to hear…

Amber was giggling to herself. I was immediately confused, there was a monster nearby and she's giggling!?

"Rhat?" I wondered, curiously.

Amber simply pointed to her stomach and smirked at me.

"Found… monster" Amber said, smugly.

My face fell, I felt stupid. I blushed with embarrassment and quietly slid down the pole. Velma would say 'What a ham' around this time.

"I ruess re rould ret romething ro reat…" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

Amber nodded in agreement.

I lead Amber further down the street, she continued to look at the town centre and all the firework decorations in awe. We eventually reach a malt shop, which wasn't the usual malt shops that the Gang and I would go to as they're usually on the side of the road rather in town.

As we were about to go in, a man suddenly walked out of the malt shop, giving Amber and I a bit of a fright. The man had a tall, slim frame, finely boned hands and face with thick brown hair that looked very sticky-uppy. He also wore a brown suit with a dark blue shirt that was open-necked and had a dark blue shirt underneath and was wearing white sneakers. What was odd that he wore a long, light brown overcoat over the suit. The man also carried a strange device in his hand which made a dinging noise every few seconds.

"Oh, hullo. Don't mind me" He beamed at us before striding off in the opposite direction. He sounded very British.

I shrugged my shoulders. I glanced quickly at Amber, who looked suspiciously at the man.

"Rodd…" I muttered before letting Amber go into the malt shop first.

The malt shop was very retro. The walls were very colourful and the tiles on the floor were a classic white and black. There a few booths by the window and on the other end of the malt shop. A counter was on the left side that was stretched out to accommodate some stools. The other side of the counter was where all the magic happened, with a obscure view of the kitchen and the smells that overwhelmed my nostrils. The jukebox was located near the booths by the window and it was banging out tunes as usual.

"Ah, there he is. Here's my favourite customer!" The cook came out and greeted us.

His name was Lester. Lester is thought to be a bit eccentric and crazed old man but once you get to know him, he is actually friendly and quite hospitable to strangers in need.

"Rey Rester" I greeted, sitting on a stool and then helping Amber onto her stool.

"I see you brought a friend with you… you two on a date then?" Lester wondered.

Amber and I's eyes widened. I quickly blushed and felt myself getting hot, paws literally sweating. I quickly darted my eyes away from Amber in sheer embarrassment so I couldn't tell if she was doing the same thing or just confused by the whole situation.

It got awkward really quickly. Ugh, how could I fall in love so quickly!?

"Rhat!? Re're rust riends" I quickly said, blushing redder than a tomato. Amber quickly nodded in agreement.

Lester only smirked.

"I see… anyway what brings you here without that hippy friend of yours?" Lester wondered.

"Roh… I ras rust rowing Ramber round rown, rhe's rot rom round rere…" I answered.

"Another out-of-towner, ay? We've gotten a lot of those lately… just now a British guy in a brown suit came around and asked about any weird sightings around this area then rambled on a bit about aliens and his device he carried, said something about downloading comics. Seemed a bit tetched…" Lester said.

"Rightings?" I asked, exchanging looks with Amber.

"Yeah, alien sightings to be precise… I just showed him my pictures and he left in a hurry…" Lester explained further. Amber widening her eyes at the mention of 'alien sightings'.

"Rester's a rart-rime randscape rartist, rit's ris ray rof reeping ralien runters raway" I explained to Amber, reassuringly.

Amber raised an eyebrow.

"Rust re, rit rorks rostly rall re rime!" I exclaimed.

"So what can I get for you two today?" Lester asked, grabbing a notepad and pencil.

"Rust rancakes, Rester" I ordered then immediately turning to Amber. "Rou ran reat rancakes, right?"

Amber nodded.

"Rou rure?" I questioned.

Amber nodded again.

"Rokay then…" I murmured.

It didn't take long for the pancakes to be cooked since the malt shop was surprisingly empty. Besides from Amber and I, the only person who was in the malt shop was a businessman on his computer, drinking coffee every now and then. Lester placed the pancakes in between Amber and I. The smell of the pancakes penetrated my nostrils and I started to drool a little bit. But before I could take a bite, Amber managed to eat it all up in one gulp. I stared at her. I've never seen anyone else beside Shaggy and I do that.

"Heh, better be quicker on the draw there, Scooby!" Lester chuckled.

As I stood there all frozen and flabbergasted, so frozen that Lester closed my jaw which was hanging open. Amber gave me another smug look.

After an another round of pancakes (At least, the second serving for Amber), Amber and I said our goodbyes to Lester and left the malt shop when _Skyline Pigeon_ started playing on the jukebox.

"Rou renjoyed rour reakfast?" I asked Amber.

"Pretty good.." Amber replied.

"Reah, Rester rakes rhe rest rancakes rever. I rappen ro row a rhing ror rwo rabout rancakes…" I said, proudly.

Amber giggled again.

"So… what's next?" Amber wondered.

"Rum… Re'd retter read rack. Re rang's probably rondering rhere re rare…" I answered.

"Oh…" Amber said, disappointed.

"Rey, ron't rorry… re rould ro romething relse rater or romorrow. Roolsville rill rill re rere…" I reassured, my paw accidentally touching hers.

I realised that I was touching her paw and stared at it for a few seconds before quickly pulling it back. Amber quickly gave a confused look.

"Rorry…" I apologised, shyly.

"It's fine… I don't mind" Amber said, in a rare time that she spoke more than three words.

Before I knew it, Amber's paw was touching mine and we stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like ages.

"Ro… Re rould ro rotherwise rhis'll recome really rawkward…" I laughed.

Amber giggled again.

"Good.. idea…" she said before Amber and I separated from our tender moment.

Amber and I soon headed out of the town centre and back to the house. Along the way, I thought to myself about our tender moment. Does that mean she likes me back? Or she doesn't mind touching paws as a friend?

Either way, I knew that I'd found my dream girl. How groovy was that?

 **And… done! Phew, man that was probably the longest chapter I've wrote that isn't a one-shot.**

 **Also someone from a different franchise appeared briefly. Try and guess who it is!**

 **Anyway I'll be updating: This, Civil War, The Road Slackers and Adventure Time with a Time Lord.**

 **Coming soon will be: A Tale to Tell (An anthology series detailing adventures from the Civil War universe) and who knows what'll appear…**

 **This is TARDIS1039 signing off, Allons-y!**


	4. Hello Hello

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of It's Written In The Stars. Last time, Scooby showed Amber around Coolsville, including having breakfast together. Now before I begin, I decided to change the chapter names to Elton John songs since I can't put them in the story anymore. The songs that are named in the chapters were going to be in the story before I had to remove them. It's a good compromise, don't you think?**

 **Anyway let's just get on with the story. Enjoy!**

 **(THIRD-PERSON)**

Scooby and Amber had returned from walking around Coolsville late afternoon. Amber went to go get some sleep. The rest of the gang were gathered around the living room except for Shaggy who was in the kitchen, as usual. As Amber went into Shaggy and Scooby's bedroom, Scooby came into the living room, a smile plastered on his face.

"Somebody's in a good mood…" Fred notices.

"Rehe… reah…" Scooby murmurs, not making eye contact with anyone.

Shaggy popped his head out from the kitchen. "Like, did Amber enjoy being shown around the town?"

"Reah…"

"Is Scooby okay? He seems to be… spaced out…" Fred wonders.

Daphne and Velma exchange looks at each other and giggle amongst themselves.

"Like, maybe some food will bring Scooby back to normal, right buddy?" Shaggy suggested.

"Ro rhanks, I'm rot rungry…" Scooby replied.

Those words shocked everyone. Shaggy had a little panic attack.

"Not hungry? Like, I don't know you anymore!" Shaggy said, clutching his chest.

Daphne and Velma giggled amongst themselves again.

"Guys, he's fine. But I think he's totally in L. O. V. E." Velma explains.

"Heh, looks like Scooby has a crush!" Fred said.

Suddenly Daphne had an idea. "We have to set them up on a date…" She squealed.

The word 'date' immediately sent Scooby out of his trance.

"R-R-R-Rate?" Scooby blinked.

Scooby immediately hid himself under the couch, the end of his tail wiggling on the edge of it.

Velma rolled her eyes. "What a ham…"

Shaggy emerged from the kitchen and kneeled over the couch. "Come on, Scoob… You were, like, completely head-over-heels before, a date is not going to be the end of the world..."

"I'm roo rared!" Scooby shouted from under the couch.

Daphne also knelt down. "You're not alone in this, Scoob. We can help you if you like…"

Scooby popped his head out from under the couch, a questionable look on his face. "I ron't row, Raphne…"

"Listen, Scooby. Do you like her?" Velma questioned.

"Res…" Scooby admitted.

"Then there's no harm in taking her on a date… you never know, she might like you back…"

Scooby lit up. "Really?"

"Sure, Scooby…" Velma reassured.

Scooby slowly re-emerged from the couch, he still had a questionable look.

"I'm roing ro rask rer row…" Scooby announced, confidently.

Shaggy pets his head in happiness. "Attaboy, Scoob! Go get her…"

"Ranks, Raggy…" Scooby said with a smile.

Scooby made his way towards his and Shaggy's bedroom. The other members of the gang watched in anticipation, Shaggy crossing his fingers for luck.

 **(SCOOBY'S POV)**

I confidently strided towards Shaggy and I's room. I keep telling myself to be brave, to be brave as I made my way towards the door. I may have faced the scariest things like monsters, ghosts, demons, werewolves, vampires and zombies.

But this may be the most scariest thing ever.

I put my paw on the doorknob. Instead of opening it straight away, I hesitated.

Should I really be doing this now? After all she is asleep. Waking her up to just ask her on a date seemed a bit far-fetched.

I really liked her, more than anything. More than food and that's saying something. I didn't want things to be awkward if it all goes wrong.

But either way, I should check on her regardless due to her bad dream last night.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

There she was. Resting on my bed. She looked like an angel if it wasn't for all the shaking.

Wait a minute. _Shaking!?_

I quickly raced towards Amber. She started to toss and turn around, her eyes squinting hardly as if she was trying to shake something out of her head.

"Ramber!" I panicked, shaking her quickly.

She quickly awoke and looked at me. She had tears in her eyes, I couldn't tell if they were sad tears, scared tears or both.

"Rey, rou rokay?" I wondered.

She turned her head away from me and wiped her tears away. "It's nothing…"

I knew she was lying. What was she hiding? What made her so scared or sad in her sleep?

"Ras rit ranother rad ream?"

She looked at me sadly and nodded, her head slightly droopy. I realised that this didn't seem like a good time to ask her out or anything. It just didn't seem right. I didn't want her to think of me as selfish.

I pulled Amber into an embrace, it was the best thing that I could at the moment, my heart skipping a beat as her head leaned on my chest. I felt my fur getting damp around Amber's head which told me that she was crying.

"Rey… reverything's roing ro re ralright…" I said, resting my head on top of Amber's.

Amber looked up to me and smiled. "Thank… you."

Then an idea hit me. "Rey, row rabout I reer rou rup?" I suggested.

Amber raised an eyebrow. "Cheer… me up?"

"Reah, rure!" I nodded. "Ro ret rour rind roff rour reams…"

Amber smiled. "Sounds like… fun"

I mentally danced around with excitement. She said yes! Well, kind of.

"Reat! Re'll ro rhen rit's rarker!" I said, excitedly.

Amber raised her eyebrow again. "Why?"

"Recause rit's ricer rat right…" I replied.

"Isn't it… nice… during the… day?" Amber wondered with a smirk.

"Rum… rure rit ris… rut rhere re're roing, rit's retter roff roing rin re rark… I rean, re ron't..." I rambled nervously until Amber reassuringly put her paw on top of mine which made me calm down a little.

"It's ok… I was… kidding." Amber giggled at my rambling.

I mentally face-palmed myself. Why did I have to be so nervous to the point of looking like an idiot?

"Rokay… rou rot me…" I chuckled.

"So… tonight then?" Amber questioned.

"Reah, reah… ronight." I nodded, mentally dancing with joy.

After I let Amber go back to sleep again. I exited the room, a big, stupid, dumb grin on my face. The gang were sitting around the living room, anxiously waiting around to see if I was successful or not. I decided to act casual so I didn't arouse any suspicion.

I entered the living room in a casual way and the gang all looked up to me, curiosity on their faces.

"So…?" Daphne wondered, leaning closer towards me.

I sighed and lowered my head. The gang's faces went from curiosity to sadness. Then I grinned and lifted my head again.

"I've rot a rate!" I beamed.

Everyone's faces lifted up with excitement drastically. Velma and Daphne started to squeal in sheer delight. Shaggy ran up to me and rubbed my head.

"Like, way to go Scoob!" Shaggy exclaimed happily, which I found odd because the last time I went out with someone, he got jealous.

"So, where are you taking her?" Fred asked.

"Re readow. I ras rinking a ricnic rith a rice rew rof re Roon…" I replied, making Velma and Daphne squeal again.

"Like, look at you… Mr Romantic over here." Shaggy chuckled.

"Rhat? Ris rit roo ruch?" I wondered.

Velma laughed. "Scooby, it sounds perfect…"

"Roh, rood…" I sighed in relief.

"Now, we need to sort out your look…" Daphne smirked.

My eyes widened with fright. I was not looking forward to this.

 **(AMBER'S POV)**

The day later turned to night. As the day went along, I prepared myself for my date with Scooby. Yes, I knew he asked me out. I may be from a different planet but the dating rituals are the same.

I had a date with an alien. A real alien. If only my parents could see me now!

As I remembered my parents, sudden flashbacks entered my mind. Painful ones.

I shook my head to get rid of the memories. This isn't the time to remember.

I exited Shaggy and Scooby's bedroom and saw that Scooby was waiting outside. His fur seemed more shiner and cleaner. He had a bit of fur on top of his head all curled up like a quiff in a sense. He also wore a blue bow tie around his neck. I blushed at the mere sight of him.

"Rey!" Scooby greeted excitedly.

"Hey…" I muttered nervously. I really wanted to say more but my limited vocabulary prevented me from doing so.

"Rou ready?" Scooby wondered.

I nodded. Scooby grinned.

"Ret's ro. I've rot romething ronderful ranned. Rou'll rove rit." Scooby said.

I smiled. I'm sure it'll be wonderful regardless since you are here with me, Scooby. I really wish I could say that to him.

We left the house and headed down the street, which was quite peaceful at night. We didn't have to travel very long when Scooby stopped at a meadow.

"Rollow re…"

I walked into the meadow, wondering what Scooby had in mind. All I could see was long grass and a lake that could be seen from afar.

When we eventually came across a clearing, I saw that a blanket was laid over the grass. There was a basket and Scooby's CD player. All this looked over to the lake and Earth's Moon, which illuminated the blanket and the lake from afar.

"Rurprise…" Scooby said, smiling.

"Scooby… This is…" I said, almost speechless.

"Ramazing?" Scooby added, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Well… yeah!" I exclaimed.

"Rome, rome…" Scooby said as we headed over to the blanket.

Scooby grabbed the basket and pull out a steaming plate of food. The food was yellow and stringy and covered in sauce. There was also little balls intertwined with the stringy food. The fact that it wasn't cold bewildered me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Rit's raghetti…" Scooby replied, rubbing the back of his head. "I rought re rould rare rit…"

I smiled. "I'd love to…"

Scooby took the first bite, a handful of, what he called, spaghetti in his mouth. He easily gobbled them up except for one single strand. He looked at me, slurped it up and grinned.

I followed suit and took a few strands of spaghetti and slurped it up a single strand just like Scooby did. My taste buds exploded. Earth's cuisine certainly beats my planet's. The spaghetti seemed to have a mind of it's own as the strand whacked my nose before hitting my mouth. I slightly jumped and my eyes widened from the spaghetti strand touching my nose. Scooby and I both looked at each other and giggled amongst ourselves.

Scooby and I both took another bite at our spaghetti, both of our eyes locked onto each other. This was perfect. _He_ was perfect.

But both of us failed to see that we somehow took the same spaghetti strand and pulled us closer and closer until…

We kissed.

Both of our eyes widened with surprise, Scooby being more surprised than I was. Then we both closed our eyes. Sparks flew almost immediately.

I couldn't tell how long our kiss lasted but soon enough we broke from our kiss and blushed simultaneously, looking away from each other.

"Re rust…" Scooby was the first to break the ice.

"I know…"

"Rid rat reel roo roon?" Scooby wondered, slightly panicking.

"Scooby…"

"I ridn't ran ron rissing rou, rit ras re raghetti…" Scooby said, freaking out.

"Scooby…"

"I rean, rhat rare re rodds rat-"

Before he knew it, I pulled him in for another kiss. This seemed to calm him down significantly. When we broke again, I smiled at him.

"Scooby… It was… perfect." I said.

Scooby smiled. Then something hit him, like he just got reminded to do something. Scooby rushed towards the basket and pulled out a red cloth. He then trotted over to me.

"Rere, I rot rou romething…" Scooby said, nervously.

My eyes lit up "You got me… something?"

"Reah, I rought… recause rhat redallion ris rite recious ro rou… I rought ris right ride rit rom robbers…" Scooby explained.

"You didn't have to…"

"I ridn't _rave_ ro, rut I _ranted_ ro…" Scooby beamed.

"Thank you…" I said.

"Ro rou rant re ro rut rit ron rou?" Scooby wondered.

I nodded. Scooby moved closer to me and wrapped the fabric around my neck, making me blush as his fur brushed against mine. When he was finished, he grabbed a mirror that came out of nowhere and lifted it so it showed my reflection.

"Ro… rhat ro rou rink?"

I felt the fabric on my neck with my paw and all I could do was smile.

"I love it…"

I then rested my head up against Scooby's shoulder as we both looked towards the moon.

This was the perfect end to a perfect night. I hope it never ends.

 **Ok, this is definitely one of the longest chapters I've written. This would've been released sooner if it hadn't been for that meddling writer's block!**

 **Anyway this the last update for 2018! Don't worry, I'll still be around in the New Year!**

 **Look out for updates of: This, Civil War: A Multi-Crossover Event,  
Adventure Time with a Time Lord, Marvel vs Cartoon Network: Infinite Fate,  
and The Road Slackers and many more!**

 **Coming soon to 2019 are: Untold Adventures of The Doctor (A series of Doctor Who oneshots), A Tale to Tell (An anthology series set in the Civil War universe), Civil War: Flames of War (An Adventure Time tie-in to Civil War), Scooby-Doo: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Scooby-Doo/A Nightmare on Elm Street), The Doctor's Travel's in the Universe:  
Total Drama (Doctor Who/Total Drama), I Wanna Be Like You (A FinnxFlame Princess one-shot) and Wolfsbane (Doctor Who) and many more! **

**This is TARDIS1039, wishing you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
